


A tribute to a Princess

by Dirtkid123



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: A tribute to Carrie Fisher.. Our Princess Leia for eternity.





	

Ren!" General Hux cleared his throat, waiting for Kylo to answer. Once again, the dark knight was transfixed on the helmet of Darth Vader. Walking over and snapping his fingers in Kylo's face seemed to wake him out of his stupor. "What is it General?" Ren seemed to be annoyed at Hux interrupting his "meditation." Thrusting out his hand, the ginger haired man sighed with impatience. "You've a holomessage. It's encrypted…" "Very well, General." And with a dismissing attitude, Kylo Ren turned back to his grandfather's helmet.  
"Once Hux had left his chambers,Kylo took his mask off, and decrypted the holo. Once he opened the message, however, Kylo exhaled exasperatedly. It was from his fa- no. It was from Han Solo. Clicking the Recording, Kylo felt like a child once again. Expecting to hear a scolding from the prerecorded message… he was shocked to find something totally different."Benjamin Solo, how to say to you… Sometime last night, your mother breathed your name. And like a flame that flickers out too soon, she died… she's gone. She dedicated every day to you. She changed our lives, she made it all worthwhile. And when you smile, I know a part of her lives on, even though she's gone. You have come of age with the First Order.. we bleed and fight 'gainst you… sometimes it seems thats all we do. And I will build a strong resistance, and I'll be here for you.. the way is clear for you to come back home to stay. Someday, someday… So please come back home and stay. The funeral is at 5:00 on Saturday. Please consider attending, to pay your respects to your mother."

With that the holo clicked off. Sitting in shock, Kylo felt unwanted tears form in his eyes. The former princess, turned General had died… Feeling alone Ben Solo sat in his quarters and wept for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a songfic to Dear Theodosia (reprise) from Hamilton. This story is dedicated to Carrie Fisher.. May the force be with her family


End file.
